Jazmine Black
by JacobLover1696
Summary: What if Jacob Black turned into a girl running away from Forks when he got the wedding invite he doesn't know how he got turned or why or who did it all he knows is that he is a freaking girl. How is this going to change everything what if a certain bronze haired vampire falls for him and what if Seth imprints on the new Jacob how is Jazmine going to handle two guys.
1. Chapter 1 I'm A What?

Jazmine Black

Chapter One

 **Jacob woke up he groaned softly he sat up and felt something heavy on his chest he touched his chest and felt something soft and he could feel his hands he looked down and saw boobs. He screamed and it came out as a high pitch squeal. He ran to the mirror and saw a curvy body and black long hair and a woman's body. He stared and slapped himself randomly and he squeaked ''ow.'' She heard running and he looked at the older couple he remembered running from Fork's when he got the invitation after a week of starving himself he passed out and he couldn't remember anything else. The woman said ''Sweetheart are you ok?'' Jacob squeaked ''I'm a girl'' the man was covering his face and said ''um yes you are'' Jacob turned red and then he passed out.**

 **Catheryn ran over to her and said ''help me David'' David blushed and said ''can you cover her please'' the woman smiled at her husband and sighed softly and wrapped the brown skinned teenage girl in a blanket and her husband walked over and lifted the girl up putting her back to bed. He said ''I'll go call the sheriff and we can figure out who she is'' Cat nodded she dapped the teen's head with cold water and waited for her to awaken again. They had found her when they were out hunting in the Canadian forest naked and freezing they were shocked when she didn't have frostbite from being in the snow for god knows how long. She was burning up she couldn't be more than 16 years old poor thing. She was 5''2 and had brown skin and long black hair that covered most of her breasts and a curvy body. Cat said ''what have you been through dear'' she could tell she had been heartbroken.**

 **Jacob woke up in a hospital he mumbled ''where'' he looked and saw the couple in the corner. The woman said ''my name is Catheryn call me Cat'' she had tan skin and bright red hair she was beautiful though and the guy looked like a body builder he was older but he was huge he was about 6''2 and towered the woman. Jacob mumbled ''I guess it wasn't a freaking nightmare then'' he groaned and slid under the covers to hide. He mumbled ''I'm a girl I'm a freaking girl! What the hell happened'' Cat said ''sweetie don't curse it's unbecoming'' Jacob poked her head out and stared at her he had a feeling that he should listen to her he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Cat said ''do you have a name'' Jacob couldn't tell her that he was a guy and his name was Jacob Black'' he frowned softly.**

 **The couple looked at the girl frowning she shook her head no Cat said ''the sheriff says he can't find you in the system it's like you just dropped out of nowhere. Would you like to live with us we don't mind just until we figure this out'' the girl stared and nodded. David said ''you're going to have to have a name.'' Cat said ''you look like a Jazmine'' grinning ''do you like it'' the girl frowned a bit and Cat said ''you don't…'' the girl said ''Jazmine's ok I guess'' she had a small but pretty voice. Cat grinned and nodded she pulled out a bag and said ''I got you something to wear home we will leave you to get dressed and then we are going to talk to the doctor'' Jazmine nodded slowly looking into the bag and saw a pink mini skirt and half shirt with a coat and jeans with white boots Jacob squeaked ''it's pink'' Cat cooed ''it will look so cute on you don't you think'' Jazmine wanted to gag but she looked at Cat and nodded smiling at her. Cat left and David said ''I know that look you hate pink huh'' the teen looked up at him and shook her head no and David smiled and said ''no one can say no to Cat I understand I will tell her to tone down the pink she has always wanted a child'' shaking his head and said ''see you outside Jazmine.''**

 **Jazmine walked out and saw Carlisle Cullen he was home how did he get home. She said ''Carlisle'' the blond looked and saw his patient he said ''ah Jazmine you're getting out now huh.'' The teen pulled him aside with a lot of strength she smelled like a wolf but he knew there was only one female wolf Leah and this girl was not Leah Clearwater. She squeaked ''I'm Jacob'' Carlisle said ''I'm sorry'' he frowned and said ''Jacob's a boy…'' Jazmine squeaked ''I'm Jacob Ephraim Black my father is Billy Black I am Jacob I ran from home when I got your stupid wedding invite and I don't know how I got turned into a girl you have to help me!'' Something in this girl's eyes told him she wasn't lying or just having delusional thought's she wouldn't have known that information'' he said ''Jacob'' the girl nodded and said ''I'm not lying please do something change me back I'm wearing fucking pink!'' Carlisle couldn't help but smile at that and the girl growled ''Cullen'' and Catheryn and David Smith walked over and Catheryn said ''Jazmine'' Jacob looked up at Carlisle and Carlisle said ''I'll pick you up later Jacob ok after they go to bed they are your guardian's for now so you have to go with them I'll see you later ok'' and Jazmine nodded and left with the couple.**

 **Carlisle said ''what on earth is going on'' he didn't know this could happen and he didn't want to tell the young wolf this but he thought there was nothing he could do for him. He might just have to stay a female. Carlisle mumbled ''he's going to kill me'' but he was going to try everything he could to help him but.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cullen's and Wolves

Jazmine Black

Chapter Two

 **1:30 am**

 **Jazmine heard her parent's go to bed she sighed and got out of her Pj's which happened to be pink also she groaned and said ''Cat'' she went to the closet and found jeans they were bright pink she growled ''hell no'' she grabbed some scissor's and a black sharpie.**

 **Carlisle sat outside the house waiting for the teen to come out he didn't want to blow the horn then he saw the window open and a brown leg came out onto the tree outside the window and she jumped down. She had on a black shirt and pink shirt she had cut holes in the pants. Jazmine got in and Carlisle said ''Jazmine…'' Jacob sighed and said ''you can call me that I have to get used to the name'' she put her head back and covered her eyes and said ''please tell me you can change me back'' Carlisle said ''I have to find out how you got turned into a girl so you have to wait until I do a lot of test's'' Jazmine sighed and nodded she mumbled ''my mom she got me everything freaking pink it's horrible I had to take a sharpie to this shirt'' Carlisle smirked softly and said ''well you are a girl…'' Jazmine growled ''shut it Cullen I'm still a boy.'' Carlisle said ''of course'' and drove off.**

 **Bella sat reading she was still waiting to be turned by Edward it had been about two weeks since the wedding they had gotten back from the honeymoon. She wanted to be turned and she kept reminding everyone in the house all the time. Carlisle walked in and the family looked up Rose said ''you smell like mutt'' a voice said ''well you don't smell good either'' a beautiful girl walked in with long hair and a black and pink outfit on. She crossed her arms over her D breast's. She looked at them and looked at Bella Esme said ''Carlisle'' Carlisle said ''this is Jazmine Black or you all know him as Jacob Black.'' Jazmine said ''yo'' she made a peace sign with her finger's. Emmett bust out laughing and said ''yeah right'' Jazmine frowned and said ''I am Jacob Black I was changed into a fucking girl don't laugh at this.'' She walked to the door and it swung off its hinges and she walked out the now broken door. Carlisle sighed and said ''Jazmine'' Jazmine said ''screw you'' and ran off.**

 **Jazmine stopped and started to cry she didn't know why but she couldn't stop she growled ''damn it I'm a guy I shouldn't be crying like this'' she wiped her eyes and the tears kept coming. Edward said ''it's true you are Jacob'' Jazmine looked at him and said ''are you going to laugh too huh leech oh haha laugh at the wolf who got changed into a girl go on.'' Edward sighed and said ''I'm not going to laugh at your pain Black even if you were still a guy I wouldn't do that'' Jazmine whined ''I'm a boy still stop that'' Edward said ''well…'' he stopped and put his hands up when she gave him an evil look and said ''alright you're still a guy'' Jazmine nodded and huffed.**

 **Edward and Jacob walked back into the Cullen house once Jacob's eyes were clean. Emmett said ''look I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease alright no need to cry little lady'' he smirked and Jazmine had to look up at him. She growled and Emmett said ''alright I'm sorry forget everything else I said'' Jazmine nodded. Bella said ''Jake is that you…'' Jazmine looked at her and frowned and said ''um who are you'' she should know her but she didn't. The whole family was shocked at that Bella said ''Jacob stop playing'' Jazmine frowned and said ''seriously I don't know you should I know you.'' She was serious she looked at Cullen and said ''Edward should I know her.'' Edward said ''yes you were and are in love with her'' Jazmine frowned and said ''why there's nothing special about her'' she shrugged and sat on the sofa and sat on her knees and said ''I'm starving'' she picked up a car magazine and looked through it. Bella said ''his memories of me were wiped'' she frowned and Carlisle said ''it seems that way'' Jazmine groaned and flipped over the side and her head touched the floor she said ''seriously guys I'm hungry feed me'' Rose said ''she's still a mutt'' Jazmine looked at her and grinned upside down. She said ''and you're still a bitch'' Rose growled and Jazmine growled back. Emmett said ''cat fight awesome'' Rose growled and left the room and Jazmine grinned in triumph. Emmett mumbled ''damn'' Edward was staring at Jazmine she was stunning Jazmine looked at him and said ''what'' and Edward looked away and mumbled ''sorry.''**

 **There was a knock and Seth walked in and said ''we smelled Jacob's scent here so we came to check it out and make sure he didn't kill anyone.'' He looked at the girl hanging upside down and she said ''Seth!'' and ran over and hugged him putting his head in her boob's. Seth grunted and said ''um hi who are you'' and looked in her eyes and imprinted. Jazmine said ''it's me Seth Jake'' Seth said ''you can't be Jake'' he believed his imprint. Edward growled and said ''he imprinted on you'' Jazmine squeaked ''what'' Seth mumbled ''you're a girl now Jake why…'' Jazmine said ''I don't know please tell me he's lying Seth that you didn't imprint on me.'' Seth gulped and said ''are you going to reject me.'' Jazmine stared at him for a minute. She mumbled ''I wouldn't do that Seth'' Seth took a breath out and sighed and grinned and hugged her. He mumbled ''my name is Jazmine now'' Seth hummed and said ''Jazmine'' and sniffed his mate and Jazmine turned head and said ''stop sniffing me'' Seth blushed and pulled back and mumbled ''sorry.'' Paul's voice said ''who's the babe'' Seth growled and stood in front of Jazmine and looked at the pack Leah said ''whoa Seth you imprinted'' Seth nodded and said ''it's Jacob'' Jacob had to look over Seth's shoulder he said ''hey you guys.'' Sam said ''what'' blinking.**


End file.
